


Obsession

by playwanders, sunsetberries



Series: Obsession SKY Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetberries/pseuds/sunsetberries
Summary: Nahuli ni Baekhyun na may kahalikang ibang lalaki ang boyfriend niya sa club kaya para makaganti hinalikan niya ang lalaking unang nahablot ng kamay niya na nakaupo sa bar who turns out to be Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Obsession SKY Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740805
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Obsession

Hindi naman siya dapat nasa lugar na yon. Pero may nakapagsabi sakanya na ang boyfriend niyang ilang araw na walang paramdam eh nasa loob ng maingay na club na yon.

“Baek nasan ka?”  
  
“Papunta akong Obsession…” 

“What? Baek, sinong kasama mo?!” Sagot ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya.

“May nagsabi sakin na dito madalas si Sehun…”

Hindi na nya inantay na makasagot pa si Junmyeon at binaba ang phone. Hinanda niya ang sarili pati na ang ID. Bago pa siya makapasok eh nakakuha muna siya ng kakaibang ngiti sa isang bouncer at isang kindat.

Wala siyang panahon sa mga ganyan ganyan ni kuya bouncer, kaya inabot niya ang ID niya pero yung mga mata niya nandun na sa loob ng club. Inabot na ni kuya yung ID niya saka sumenyas na pumasok na siya.

Madali namang makita ang boyfriend niya kasi matangkad at maputi, sure na stand out sa crowd. Okay fine, yes gwapo. Kaya hindi naman nag tagal at na spot-tan din niya ang boyfriend niya sa may gilid ng bar-

At...

May kasamang lalaki.

Di niya pinansin. Lumakad siya kung nasan si Sehun pero natigilan siya nang simulan niyang halikan ang leeg ng lalaking kasama

“Shuta leeg agad?” 

Mabilis na pumunta si Baekhyun sa pinaka malapit na bakanteng upuan sa may bar. Kumuha ng menu at ginamit na pantakip ng mukha. Kunwari nag oorder pero duh nakasilip parin sa boyfriend niya at sa lalaking hinahalikan na niya sa bibig. _Tangina._

Akala niya simpleng halik lang pero nakita niya nung nilapit ng boyfriend niyang gago ang sarili sa lalakeng kahalikan. Saka pinasok ang dila.

Hindi na to halik, laplapan na.

Putangina?

Nagcheck naman siya, hindi pa sila officially break. Ni wala nga silang napag-uusapan? Ang huling text lang na natanggap niya kay Sehun ay, _‘Magiging busy ako love, may site project kami sa probinsya na wala masyadong signal.’_

Ito? Probinsya ba to? Site Project ba to?

Hindi na niya alintana yung sakit eh. Ang gusto niya makaganti sa cheater niyang boyfriend.

Inisang tungga niya ang inorder na tequila, wala ng seremonyas kaya ramdam niya yung pagguhit ng mainit na likido sa lalamunan niya.

At saka siya huminga ng malalim. Kita niya parin ang boyfriend- ex boyfriend na busy pa ring nakikipag espadahan ng dila sa lalakeng hindi naman siya.

“Tangina mo Sehun,” bago siya bumaba ng stool na kinauupuan sa bar area, wala na siyang pakielam. Basta ang gusto niya, makaganti. Yung hindi umuwing talo siya.

Dalawang hakbang ang nagawa ni Baekhyun papunta sa boyfriend niya nang makitang nakatingin ito sakaniya. Sa taranta niya, humarap siya sa lalaking nakaupo sa bar na saktong kakababa lang sa boteng tinugga niya. Mabilis niyang hinawakan ang leeg at hinila papalapit sakaniya saka hinalikan ng mariin. Nagulat siya ng hinalikan siya nito pabalik. Dala ng init ng alak _siguro_ nilagay ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kamay sa likod ng leeg ng lalaking hinahalikan. Masarap humalik, infairness. Magaling. 

Napasarap ata siya sa nangyayari at kamuntik na mawala sa isip niya ang tunay na dahilan bakit niya ginawa yon.

Humiwalay siya sa lalaking hinahalikan na hindi man lang niya tinignan at saka nilingon ang boyfriend na ngayon ay paalis na. 

_Nakita kaya niya? Nahurt ba siya kaya umalis? Pero kasama parin yung lalaki?_

Gusto niyang i-check ang phone niya na baka nag text na sakaniya or tawag o kung ano pa yan si Sehun.

Pero wala. Wala siyang naramdaman na vibration sa bulsa niya.

Nasa leeg parin ng lalaking kahalikan niya kanina ang dalawa niyang kamay pero di na niya napansin yon dahil yung isip niya lumipad na kasama ng boyfriend niya. Matapos bumitiw ay bumalik siya kung saan siya naka upo kanina at nagorder ng beer, _kahit hindi siya nagbbeer_. Gusto malasing ganon. 

Paglapag na paglapag ng bote ay kinuha niya agad yon pero bago pa man dumampi sa bibig niya ang bote ng alak, may nauna na dito. 

“Don’t you think it’s kinda rude na iniwanan mo ako sa gitna ng halikan natin?” Tanong ng bagong dating sakanya na ngayon ay hawak na ang bote ng beer na order niya.

“Sino ka ba?”

The guy is handsome alright. Pero hindi niya masyadong maaninag pa mukha niya. Basta ang alam niya gwapo ito, siguro base na din sa tingin ng ibang babae at lalake dito.

  
“Matapos mo akong halikan ng walang pasabi, aalis ka at itatanong kung sino ako?”

_Shit._

“Eh… Ano…” Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paano tatakas sa kahihiyan na yon. Aaminin niya masarap yung nangyari pero hindi niya parin ito kilala. At hindi siya dapat nakikipag-usap pa diba?

“Know what,” matalim na sabi ng lalake sakanya at pagkatapos ay naramdaman niya ang paglapat ng bibig nito sa bibig niya. Mapusok _._ Mabilis at parang may gustong iparating.

Napapikit siya ng makuha ang ritmo sa bawat hagod ng labi ng binatang hindi man niya kilala pero alam niyang magaling humalik. Hindi tinigilan ng lalake ang pag-atake sa bibig niya, para na siyang mauubusan ng hangin sa paraan ng paghalik sakanya. Hindi na nga niya napigilan ang mapa ungol ng hawakan na ng lalake ang bewang niya kasabay ay ang paglapat ng mga katawan nila.

Perfect time for literal na momol. Agad na pinasok ng binata ang dila sa loob ng bibig niya. Para siyang candy na tinitikman, walang hindi nadaan ang dila nito na mainit at basang basa. Hindi naman siya papatalo dahil sa init na nararamdaman, nakikipagsabayan na din siya sa lalake. Dila sa dila, sipsip dito, sipsip doon. Wala na silang pakielam kung pinapanuod na sila ng ibang tao basta ang alam niya.

**MASARAP.**

“Fuck,” He heard the other guy grunts against his lips. “Nakakabaliw ka alam mo?”

Parang nanlalambot ang legs siya sa intense make out nila. Aware na nga din siya na halos salo na ng lalakeng ka momol niya ang bigat niya.

Nilipat ng lalaki ang mga halik nito sa pisngi hanggang makarating sa likod ng tenga niya. Napapikit nalang siya nang maramdaman ang pag dampi ng mga labi nitong basa pa dahil sa halikan nila. Dahan dahan bumababa ang mga halik ng lalaki papunta sa gilid ng leeg nito, _ang kahinaan niya_ . Napahawak siya sa buhok ng lalaking pinagppyestahan na ang leeg niya. Rinig na rinig niya ang pag halik at ang minsang pag sipsip nito. Naramdaman nalang niya na ipinapasok na ng lalaki ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng shirt ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya magawang pigilan ito _kasi gusto niya, kasi masarap, kasi dalang dala na siya._ Nakapwesto ang kamay ng lalaki sa bewang niya, pinaglalaruan ang waistband ng panloob niyang boxers.

“Let’s go somewhere,” inayos nito ang bangs niyang tumatabing na sa noo niya at saka hinalikan. “Somewhere private. Yung tayo lang.”

Hinila siya ng binata palabas ng club, pero bago sila tuluyang makalabas ay sumenyas muna siya mga bouncers lalo na sa bartender to zip their mouths.

Napangisi nalang ang binata ng tignan ang kamay na hawak- ang kamay ng lalakeng walang harabas na hinalikan niya. Nakarating naman sila sa parking lot at agad niyang pinagana ang sasakyan. “Get in.”

Tango lang ang nakuha niya sa magandang kasama niya. Naupo at saka sinuot ang seatbelt, pero hindi nakatakas sa mata niya ang paghawak nito sa labing namumula at medyo namamaga dahil sa pagkagat niya bawat halik dito.

Tahimik lang ang buong byahe. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi niya magawang itanong sa kasama kung saan siya dadalhin nito. What's weird is, hindi siya kinakabahan nor natatakot sa lalaking hindi niya kakilala at all. 

_Baka dala ng libog._

Pero kung ano man, hinayaan niya lang ang lalaki na mag drive. 

“We're here.” tinignan ni Baekhyun ang bahay. Malaki. Mayaman pala ‘tong gwapong lalaking kasama niya. Yes sure na siyang gwapo siya. Bumaba siya ng sasakyan, medyo nahihiya. _Talaga ba Baekhyun ngayon ka pa nahiya?_ Tahimik lang niyang sinundan ang lalaki. _Siya lang ba mag isa sa bahay na to? Bakit walang tao?_

Pagsara niya ng main door ay mabilis siyang hinila nito papunta sa kwarto niya. Sinara niya ang pinto at itinulak si Baekhyun sa likod- he pinned both of his hands against the door and started kissing him again. This time, mas all out yung pag halik. No holds barred. Syempre di siya papatalo since nandon na din naman sila, sinimulan niyang i-unbutton ang suot ng lalaki sa harap niya. Naramdaman niyang ngumisi ang lalaki sa gitna ng halikan nila at binitawan ang pag kakahawak niya sa dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun. Nagulat siya ng buhatin siya ng lalaki saka siya tinignan sa mata

_“Bed?”_

Hindi siya sumagot pero hinalikan niya ito ulit. Sa gigil, halos naibalibag siya ng lalaki sa kama. Medyo natawa sila parehas sa nangyari pero nag papalitan parin sila ng halik, sa labi, sa tenga, sa leeg…

“Sorry”

“Ayos lang.” 

Inayos siya ng lalake sa gitna ng kama at saka pumaibabaw. Tinitigan lang siya nito na may kakaibang kislap sa mata. “Gusto na kita hubaran.”

“Bakit hindi mo gawin big boy?” Pag challenge pa din niya sa lalakeng hindi parin niya alam ang pangalan.

Hinalikan muna siya nito ng mariin sa labi. “Chanyeol.”

“Hmm?”

“My name’s Chanyeol.” Bumaba ang halik nito sa leeg niya. Ulit. Tumagal sa parteng sensitibo siya, dinilaan at saka sinipsip ng marahas na halos nagpa ungol sa lalakeng nasa ilalim niya ngayon. “Remember that name dahil yan lang ang iuungol mo kapag dinala na kita sa langit.”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang basang halik pababa sa leeg papunta sa collar bones niya. Kasabay nun ay ang pagpasok ng kamay nito sa suot niyang tshirt. Nung una ay hawak lang sa bewang niya hanggang sa tumaas ang malilikot nitong kamay, mula sa tiyan papuntang dibdib.

“Off baby.” Hila nito sa tshirt niya, senyas na dapat na itong mawala sa landas nila.

“Baekhyun. Mine’s Baekhyun.” Sagot ni Baekhyun ng matanggal na ang suot na tshirt. Parehas na silang walang damit pantaas. Gusto na ding tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang suot na pants pero ayaw niyang magmukang nagmamadali. He wants the guy to take his time. Gusto niyang malaman kung _masarap_ pa ba siya.

Bumalik lang siya sa nangyayari ng maramdaman ang paghagod ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya kasabay ay ang paghalik nito pababa.

“Shit!” Napahawak siya sa blonde nitong buhok. Sarap sarap sa ginagawang pagsupsop sa kanang utong niya. May paghagod ng basang dila pagkatapos ay kakagatin ng marahan. 

“Tanginaa.. Ah, shit. Please don’t stop.” Ungol ni Baekhyun, napapaliyad na din mula sa kama dahil sa sensasyon na nararamdaman. Dumagdag pa ang init at sarap ng gamitin ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay para paglaruan ang kaliwa niyang dibdib. Nandyan na lamasin, pagkatapos ay kukurutin naman ang utong niya at saka pipisilin na akala mo lalabasan ng gatas.

Hayok na hayok si Chanyeol. Ayaw tigilan ang mga utong niya, undivided attention ang binibigay kaya halos hindi na malaman ni Baekhyun saan pa ba hahawak. Dede pa lang niya yan pero tangina, halos labasan na siya.

Siguro hindi na din makapaghintay si Chanyeol kaya bumaba na din ang halik nito mula sa dibdib na may pagkagat sa utong pababa ng pababa hanggang sa umabot na sa belly button niya.

Habang hinahalikan ito ay tuloy padin ang isa niyang kamay na pinaglalaruan ang utong ni Baekhyun. At ang isang kamay naman ay abala na sa pag alis ng butones ng pantalon niya. Napahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol ng maramdaman ang mga labi nito sa baba ng pusod niya, malapit sa waistband ng boxers na suot niya. Tumayo si Chanyeol para tuluyan nang hilain pababa ang pantalon at boxers ni Baekhyun, di na nila kailangan yon. Chanyeol’s member went hard ng makita niya ang mapuputing hita nito and his cock- just the right size for him. Perfect na laki para sakaniya.

Tumayo siya mula sa kama at nang akmang aalisin na ni Chanyeol ang sariling pantalon, ay inunahan ito ng isa. Hinimas himas niya ang tite nito sa labas ng pantalon at kitang kita niyang nasasarapan ang matangkad. Hindi din maitatago na sobrang tigas na ng alaga niya na parang gusto nang kumawala sa suot niyang pang baba kaya inalis niya ng marahan ang pantalon kasabay ng boxers nito.

Napakagat siya ng labi ng makita kung gaano kalaki ang nasa harap niya. _Galit na galit._ Mas lalo siyang nalibugan sa nakita kaya wala siyang aaksayahing oras. Agad niyang hinalikan at dinilaan ang dulo ng tite ni Chanyeol. Yun lang. - _grabe_ _sobrang tease_. Hindi lang umiimik yung isa pero ramdam niyang naiinip na siya lalo na ng tignan niya si Baekhyun na parang nagmamakaawang isubo na niya ito. Mga ilan pang pag ulit sa kaniyang ginawa niya bago marinig ang demanding at malalim na boses ni Chanyeol 

“Tangina. _suck, Baekhyun. now”_

But no, hindi pa. hindi pa siya tapos. Dinilaan niya ang tite nito hanggang makaabot sa bayag niya saka ito sinipsip. Napaungol si Chanyeol sa sarap at napahawak na sa buhok ng isa. 

_“Baek..pls Baek..hyun pl-“_

Hindi niya alam na gugustuhin niya yon- ang marinig at makitang nag pplead ang isang gwapong lalaking tulad ni Chanyeol para sakaniya. Kaya bago pa niya matapos ang sinasabi, Baekhyun swallowed his cock whole. Halos manghina siya sa sarap ng init ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Mabilis niyang inilabas pasok sa bibig niya ang kabuuan ni Chanyeol kasabay nito ay ang paglamas sa bayag niya na halos ikabaliw niya; His big meat is already leaking with his pre cum and Baekhyun is licking it all. Hindi na inisip ni Baekhyun ang sakit ng panga niya dahil sa laki ng _package_ nito.

“ _Fuck, you’re so…. so g-..good at thi-this.”_

Halos hindi na niya matapos ang mga sinasabi dahil sa sarap ginagawa sakaniya ng napakagandang lalaki sa baba niya. _Sarap is an understatement._ Kasabay ng paglabas pasok ng tite niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun ay ang salitan na ungol nilang dalawa. 

“ _Aah Baby….Baekhyun, don’t st-sto...stop”_

_“Tangina ang galing ng bibig mo Baekhyun”_

_“S-sige la-ang t-tuloy mo lan..lang”_

Bago pa labasan si Chanyeol ay pinatigil niya ang isa sa ginagawa sakaniya _._ Hindi pa oras matapos, nagsisimula palang sila.

_“Later baby”_ sabay halik sa labi nito, nalalasahan niya ang sarili pero mas nakadagdag libog pa talaga dahil galing sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Pinunasan using his thumb ang natitirang pre cum sa bibig ni Baek at saka itinulak pahiga sa kama ang magandang binata bago pumatong dito.

Hindi lang alam ni Chanyeol but the smaller is so thirsty for him. He wanted his cock inside him already pero syempre pakipot ng konti kahit his dick and hole says otherwise. 

Chanyeol hungrily kissed Baekhyun going down to his nipples while pumping Baekhyun’s cock as if it can’t get any harder than that. Walang usap usap- binuka niya ang mga hita ni Baekhyun saka pinadaan ang daliri sa butas niya. _Tangina_ nalang ang nasabi ng isa. Daliri at daan palang yun ah nanghihina na siya.

_“Aahhh fuck”_

Hindi niya napansin ang paglagay ng lube ni Chanyeol sa daliri when he inserted his finger at napakagat ng labi ang maliit na lalaki kasabay ng ungol nito. Wala man lang pasabi na fifingerin na pala siya. Dahil mahaba at malaki ang daliri nito, ramdam niya yon kahit pa isa lang ang nasa loob. Nilabas pasok ni Chanyeol ito sa butas niya, nangangapa sa loob at saka nag dagdag ng isa pa. Medyo masakit dahil hindi naman araw araw kung magsex sila ni Sehun kaya halos mapasigaw siya nang bahagyang matamaan ng mga daliri ang prostate niya.

“ _Chan-chanye...yeol.. aahhh yes”_

Inalis niya ang daliri, tinignan ang binatang wreck na wreck daliri palang. Nakakatigas talaga ng burat sa ganda. Hinawakan niya ang dalawang mapuputing hita nito saka itinaas. He licked his lips ng makita ang butas ng pwet nito, makinis, namumula at bumubukas sara, nang aanyaya na bigyan ng atensyon so he did. He teasingly licks his buttcrack.

“ _Chan..shit”_

Ang ganda talaga sa pandinig ang ungol ni Baek. Parang ang sarap ng tirahin pero he's a man on a mission. He spread his butt cheeks bago niya inilabas pasok ang basang dila sa butas nito. Nasabi na ba niyang lahat ng bahagi ng katawan ni Baekhyun masarap? Hindi nakaligtas sakanya na sinasabayan siya ni Baekhyun by moving his hips. 

_“Aaahh ang sarap mo Baekhyun”_ at nasabi niya yon sa gitna ng laban. Dinidilaan ang loob ng pwet ni Baekhyun, making it wet. Sinusupsop niya pa na parang may nectar siyang makukuha na ikabaliw ni Baekhyun. If his slutty moans can get any higher pati ang pagsabunot nito sa buhok niya.

Chanyeol pumps his cock using his other hand. Parang mawawala na sya sa ulirat dahil sa magkakahalong nararamdaman. Kaunti nalang ay lalabasan na siya.

But Chanyeol is a tease, he stopped eating him pero di padin siya tumitigil sa pag bayo ng tite ni Baekhyun pero titigil kapag alam na niyang lalabasan na ito. Alam na alam kung paano paglalaruan ang katawan niya. Habang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa tite niya yon ay inaabot din nito ang bedside drawer kung saan nakalagay ang condom. _Multitasker_. 

Kinagat niya ang wrapper ng condom at gamit ang isang kamay, nilagay niya yon sa ari niya. _Sanay?_ Binuksan niya ang lube bottle gamit uli ang bibig. Nang bitawan ni Chanyeol ang alaga ni Baekhyun ay kinuha nito ang lube mula sakaniya at siya ang nag lagay sa tite ni Chanyeol. Dahan dahan, yes nangaakit. 

“ _On your knees, Baekhyun.”_

Pero bago pa magbago ang posisyon ni Baekhyun ay tinulungan na siya ni Chanyeol. "Gusto na kitang tirahin hanggang sa hindi ka na makalakad."

Kaya bago pa makapaghanda si Baek eh naramdaman na niya ang pagbukas sa pwet nya. Ramdam niya ang ulo ng tite nito na dahan dahang pinapasok sa makipot niyang pwet.

"Ah! Ah… m-medyo ma-masakit…" Baekhyun whimpered, nakaangat ang pwet habang salo ng dalawang kamay niya ang bigat niya.

"Kaya mo to baby, ipakita mo sakin gaano ka kaputa sa tite ko." Sagot ni Chanyeol na unti unti paring tinutulak ang tite sa pwet ni Baekhyun. Wala pa sa kalahati. Ulo palang ang naipapasok niya pero heaven na.

Nagawa niyang ipasok ang kalahati ng tite niya pero halos gustuhin na din niyang ipasok lahat bigla ng maramdaman niya ang sobrang init na bumabalot sa matigas niyang alaga.

"Puta Baek, ang sikip mo…"

Sa isang ginawa ni Baekhyun na pag clench ng alaga niya, di na na napigilan ni Chanyeol na ipasok ng tuluyan ang tite nyang kanina pa gusto makarating sa dulo.

"Ahhhh~" Ungol ni Baekhyun na napakapit na sa bedsheet dahil sa sobrang sarap kahit masakit.

Ang sarap sarap na may tite sa loob ng pwet niya, lalo na ang laki nito at halos mapunit na ata ang butas ng pwet niya maipasok lang. Ramdam na ramdam niya pati ugat na humahagod sa laman.

"Fuck, Chanyeol please~"

Yumuko si Chanyeol at saka sinabunutan si Baek papalayo sa kama. "Please what?" Dinilaan niya ang luhang kumawala sa mata ni Baek at saka pinaharap sakanya at nilaplap ang mga labing gustong gusto niya.

"Puta Baekhyun nakakabaliw ang sarap mo… Ako lang ang dapat na makakatikim sayo wala ng iba."

Chanyeol slapped his ass and squeezed his asscheeks bago siya inumpisahang bayuhin.

Mabagal lang sa una hanggang sa bumilis. Wala na pakielam ang dalawa basta makaraos sa init. Parehas na silang umuungol sa sarap at sa libog para sa isat isa.

"Putaaaa… ah! ah! ah! ngggghhh… yan chanyeol, ah! yan please. fuck! please tirahin mo lang- ah! gago ang saraaapp."

"Ito?" isang bayo na malalim ang ginawa ni Chanyeol na halos ikasigaw ni Baekhyun dahil dead on ang pagtama ng ulo ng tite nito sa prostate niya. "Basang basa ka Baek… ang sikip sikip mo pa. Ilang lalake ang nakatikim sayong puta ka?"

Tanong ni Chanyeol malapit sa tenga niya, binabayo siya ng dahan dahan pero malalim, bumabakat sa tyan ang bawat pagpasok ng malaking alaga ni Chanyeol. Umiling lang si Baekhyun.

"Talaga? Walang nakakatikim sa sarap mo?"

Iling ulit. Wala na siyang tiwala sa boses niya.

"Ito ramdam mo?" sabay kuha sa kamay ni baek papunta sa tyan niya. Pinadama niya kay Baek ang bukol na nagagawa niya kada pagtira niya dito. "Ako lang makakagawa nito sayo, para sakin ang katawan mo. Para sa burat ko ang butas mo." 

Fuck.

Ang sarap mag dirty talk ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was reduced to a wreck, a beautiful mess beneath Chanyeol. Namumula ang flawless at maputi nitong katawan. Punong puno naman ng chikinini ang leeg nito pababa sa dibdib. May isa pang bahagi ng katawan ni Baek ang gusto niyang markahanan pero saka na yon kapag nakaraos na sila.

Hinawakan niya ang bewang nitong nakakagigil. Ang sexy sexy ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang kainin nalang lahat dito. Tikman ang bawat bahagi ng katawan.

“Shit, baek ang sikip mo talaga.” Habang patuloy na tinitira si Baekhyun na halos hindi na makakilos sa pagkakadapa. Kinuha niya ang kanang kamay nito at saka hinala patayo, palapit sakanya. Mas lalong nanggigil si Chanyeol na walang tigil sa paglabas pasok ng tite sa pwet ni Baek. Nakanganga nalang si Baek, mahihinang ungol ang maririnig, nakapikit pero halatang nasasarapan sa ginagawa niya.

Yung utong nito na namumula, puno ng marka niya sa pagkagat at pagsipsip. Kaya naman nalipirot niya ulit ang pasas ni Baekhyun, “Ahh~ Y-yeol… sarap shit. Harder!”

Sino ba naman siya para hindi pakinggan ang magandang nilalang na to?

Agad niyang nilabas ang tite na ulo nalang ang nasa loob ng butas ni Baek sabay madiin at mabilis na pinasok, dead on the spot ang kiliti niya habang patuloy siyang tinotorjak ni Chanyeol.

Napakagat labi nalang si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol sakanya. Yung ugat ng tite nito na pumipintig pintig, ramdam na ramdam ng pwet niya pati na ang kalamnan niya. Sa haba at laki ng alaga nito, bumubukol talaga sa tyan niya.

Basang basa na siya, dinig na dinig din niya ang bawat ingay ng hampas ng hips nito sa pwet niyang maalog. Ang dumi pero ang nakakalibog lalo.

Umikot ang mundo ni Baekhyun ng ipahiga ulit siya ni Chanyeol paharap dito, pero hindi hinugot ang alagang nasa loob parin niya. Para siyang kiniliti sa ibaba.

“Baby no sleeping. Titirahin pa kita sa kitchen, patutuwarin sa balcony. Lahat ng lugar dito sa bahay, bibinyagan natin.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nilaplap ang bibig niya, hinihigop ang dila niya at kakagatin ang mga labi hanggang sa wala na siyang maramdaman. Palitan ng laway sa bawat hagod ng dila sa loob ng bibig niya, mga dilang nagsasayaw sa tugtugin na mismong sila ang gumagawa mula sa ingay na nanggagaling sa paraan ng pagkantot nito sakanya. 

Hindi din nag tagal ay iniangat niya si Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa bayag niya. Napa shit nalang si Baekhyun dahil mas ramdam niya ang pagbaon ng napakalaking tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mga nangyari, next thing he knew, he is already sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. Umayos si Chanyeol at naupo sa gilid ng kama at hinahayaang si Baekhyun ang gumalaw sa ibabaw ng matigas na burat niya. Chanyeol is loving his view - pawisan at mamula mulang Baekhyun na walang ibang ginawa kundi umungol at kagatin ang labi niyang namamaga parin. Hinawakan niya ang bewang ni Baekhyun para sa tuwing bababa ito ay mas mariin at mas mapatagal ang ganong position niya. Sinasabunutan na siya ni Baekhyun which he liked dahil isa lang ibig sabihin nun - masarap. Sobrang sarap. Gusto niyang baliwin si Baekhyun sa sarap.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang utong niya at saka sinipsip kaya mas lalong ginanahan si Baekhyun sa pag sayaw sa ibabaw niya. Ramdam niyang lalabsan na siya kaya sinalo niya ang mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun saka tumayo. Still nibbling on the smaller's nipples, he walks towards his kitchen. Baekhyun lets out a loud moan nang pasandalin siya nito sa kitchen counter. sinuportahan ng kabilang kamay ni Baekhyun ang bigat niya sa pag hawak sa counter habang ang isang kamay ay nasa leeg ni chanyeol. 

Nakaliyad na siya sa may kitchen counter, nanghihina na sa sarap at pagod. Sinimulan siyang bayuhin ni Chanyeol nang may gigil, rinig na rinig ang pagtama ng pawisang hita ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na napapaungol sa bawat pag labas pasok ng tite niya sa butas nito. 

_"Ahh ang sarap, putangina...aahh"_ napangisi si Chanyeol at lalo pang pinag igihan ang pag kantot. Malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun, yung alaga niyang hindi na nabigyan pansin na puro tamod na ang lumabas. “No baby, hindi kita jajakolin. Lalabasan ka gamit ang tite ko lang. Gets mo?”

Walang patawad si Chanyeol, walang humpay sa pagtira sakanya. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun pero hindi lang langit ang narating niya, pati impyerno sa kakaibang init na hatid ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol na kung saan saan na nakarating. Alam niya ding magmamarka ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya, lalo na sa mapuputi niyang hita.

“Chanyeol~ nggghhh, bilisan mo paaah~ yaaan… ganyaaaan… shit ipasok mo pa. Putangina~”

Hindi naman niya binigo ang lalaking walang ibang ginawa kundi paulanan siya ng papuri dahil sa ginagawa niya dito. Binilisan niya ang pag labas pasok ng tite niya na parang wala nang bukas. Sinalubong din niya ang bawat pasok ni Chanyeol sakaniya. Maingay, mainit at nakakawala sa sarili ang ginagawa nila. Hindi niya alam na ganito kagaling ang lalaking random lang naman niyang hinalikan kanina pero _putangina_ best decision of his night.

Maiiyak na si Baekhyun sa magkahalong sakit at sarap na nararamdaman niya kasabay pa nito ang pag pigil niya sa tamod niyang lalabas na. 

“Ch-chaanyeeeol~ lalabasan na ako…”

"Baekhyun...aahh nggh aaaah" 

Unti unti nang bumabagal ang pag galaw ni Chanyeol dahil lalabasan na din ito. Inangat niya si Baekhyun para mahalikan niya ang leeg nito. Gigil, sinipsip at minarkahan. Wala nang paki si Baekhyun dahil gusto din naman niya. Si Baekhyun na ang nag dikta ng galaw nilang dalawa at hindi nag tagal ay napuno ng init ang loob ni Baekhyun. Lumabas na din ang kanina pa pinipigilang katas ni Baekhyun sa tiyan ni Chanyeol. Binaba niya si Baekhyun at sinubo ng walang paalam ang tite nitong sensitive at hindi parin tapos maglabas ng tamod. Wala siyang sinayang sa napakadami at masarap na katas nito.

Nilalayo ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa tite niyang walang awa nitong binoblowjob. “Chaaan~ no na p-pleasee… fuck… yang dila mo…”

Parang batang may lollipop si Chanyeol kung dilaan ang alaga ni Baekhyun. Ubos na ang katas na kanina pa walang hintong lumalabas sa ulo nito. Sinisipsip hanggang sa masaid at maubusan ng lakas si Baekhyun.

Lumayo si Chanyeol matapos ihiga ng tuluyan si Baekhyun sa kitchen counter, hinubad ang condom na puno ng tamod, tinali at saka tinapos sa basurahan.

Pinagmasdan niya si Baekhyun sa ibabaw ng kitchen counter niya, hubad at halatang masayang nakaraos. Para siyang hinainan ng five course meal sa pagkakabukaka ni Baekhyun. Nakakaakit ang makikinis nitong legs na may marka ng mga daliri niya. Kitang-kita niya ang namumula at inabusong pwet nito. Dun niya narealize na ang laki pala talaga ng tite nya.

Agad siyang kumuha ng malamig na bottled water bago pa tumigas ulit ang tarugo niya.

Sinadya niyang ipatong ang bote ng tubig para kay Baekhyun malapit sa tite niya na ikinagulat naman ng isa kaya bigla siyang napatayo. Bumaba siya ng counter at doon niya lang naramdaman ang panlalambot ng legs niya. Ininom niya ang tubig at dahil init na init ay ibinuhos niya ang onting natirang tubig sa mukha niya. Nakita niyang nakatingin ang matangkad na lalaki sakaniya na nakagat lang sa labi niya. Iniwan niya ang bote sa may kitchen counter, pumunta ng sala at humiga sa sofa na para bang sakaniya ang bahay na yon. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa medyo hinihingal parin at nakapikit na lalaki, kaya tinake advantage niya ang pagkakataon na yon.

Napadilat si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang mga halik ng isa sa may pusod niya, dahan dahang bumababa hanggang sa tumigil siya sa may pelvis nito. Hinalikan niya ito na parang ang labi niya ang hinahalikan nito. Lumakbay ang mga halik nito sa kanang bahagi ng balakang niya saka sinipsip at minarkahan. Mahinang napaungol si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ng lalaki habang ang isang kamay niya ay abalang hinihimas at pinipisil pisil ang kaliwang hita niya. 

“Hindi ka pa ba tapos tikman ako?” Nanghihinang tanong ni Baekhyun habang ninanamnam ang bawat dampi ng labi ni Chanyeol sa hita niya.

“Nasabi ko na ba na ikaw na ata ang pinakamasarap na natikman ko?”

“Hindi pa.”

“Pwes,” tumigil si Chanyeol at tinignan siya sa mata habang nasa hita padin ang labi nito. Ngumiti lang ito at kinagat ang loob na bahagi ng hita niya saka sinipsip. Balak talaga ni Chanyeol na markahan ang hita nito, yung tipong mahihiya itong magpalit sa harap ng ibang tao dahil sa dami ng chikinini niya. “Ang sarap mo. Nakaka ulol ka. Gusto kitang kainin hanggang sa labasan ka.” 

Patuloy padin ito sa ginagawang pagmamarka sa hita niya. Pilit niyang sinasara ang mga hita dahil sa hiya at sa libog pero mas lalong binuka at pinaghiwalay ng binata ang mga hita niya. Tinitigasan na kasi ulit siya kahit pagod pa siya.

“Wet and hard?” Chanyeol chuckled. May pagbabanta sa boses nito. “Minamarkahan palang kita. Wala pa tayo sa kalahati ng gusto kong gawin sayo.”

“A-anong…” hindi na naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ng maramdaman ang paghinga ni Chanyeol sa butas ng pwet niya.

“Marami pa tayong posisyon na susubukan…”

“AHHH~!” Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya saka pinasok ang basang dila. “Uubusin natin lahat ng lugar sa bahay ko hanggang sa hindi ka na makatayo.”

Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol ang ungol ni Baekhyun at fininger ulit to. “Ito? Akin na lang to. Ako na lang fifinger sayo kahit kailan mo gusto.”

Dahan dahan din niyang pinadaan ang mamasa masang dila sa hita nito, may paghalik at sipsip, pataas hanggang sa makaabot sa dede niya. “Ako lang din ang dapat kakain ng pulang pasas mo.” Sinupsup naman ni Chanyeol ang utong niyang matigas padin dahil sa abusong natanggap mula sa bibig ng binata.

Walang magawa si Baekhyun kundi umungol ng umungol, parang putang hindi alam kung anong gagawin sa init na nararamdaman. Nalilibugan na naman siya. Gusto na naman niyang tikman ang tite nitong humulma na sa loob niya. Ang likot likot ng dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob ng pwetan niya. Nilalaro, sini-scissor para lumuwag at pinipindot ang laman na nagpapaigtad kay Baekhyun dahil sa sensasyong nararamdaman. 

Halo-halo, para ng mawawala sa katinuan si Baekhyun. _Tangina._

Worth it ang pagsama niya sa lalakeng ‘to. Walang katumbas.

“Pero dapat,” umakyat ang halik nito sa leeg niya, papuntang baba. “Ako lang ang makakatikim ng mga labing to.”

Nagsalo ulit sila sa laplapan session, nagpapalitan ng laway.

Ilang minuto silang nagmomol lang.

Hanggang…

  
“Ready for round 2?”

“No condoms? Wanna feel you raw.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun, dalawang kamay ang nasa leeg ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck, you can’t say it with such an erotic face and expect na hindi ako titigasan.”

“That’s the point.” Kindat ni Baekhyun, kinikiskis ang alaga niya sa matigas na ding tite ni Chanyeol. “Fuck me in every corner of your house.”

“After that, go on a date with me.”

“Ha? What?”

“Date me and I’ll fuck you.”

“Sure, lover boy.”

Binuhat siya nito. Napaungol siya ng dumaplis ang tite nito sa pagitan ng pisngi ng pwet niya.

“Third stop? My veranda. Titirahin kita patagilid hanggang sa bumigay ang tuhod mo sa sarap.” 

“Tangina Chanyeol! Tirahin mo nalang ako at mag uusap tayo pagkatapos!”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my co-writer.  
> ito ang epekto ng ECQ saming dalawa.
> 
> sana nagustuhan niyo! :)


End file.
